InterUniversal Gundam Fight!
by InsaneZero
Summary: Heroes from all over the galaxy gather at one place to compete in a great Gundam competition! Episode 1:Welcome to Neo Hong Kong! Arrival of the Fighters!


InterUniversal Gundam Fight! Ready? GO!

By InsaneZero

At first, there is only darkness. Then, a light turns on and we see a man with an eyepatch sitting on a stool. He is the Gundam Announcer, and he'll tell you what this is about.

Hello, and welcome to the InterUniversal Gundam Fight, the solution to all of our problems. As long as there was Gundams, there was also a conflict on which was better. People would fight for hours on end because of this conflict. That is, until now. Cartoon Network proudly presents an solution to the problem: An Americanized Gundam series purely for the sake of fans, which we have lost so much since we aired Hamtaro. This series, which was created despite the fact that we had Yoshiyuki Tomino yelling at us for butchering up the franchise (at 3 in the morning, mind you. Besides, he could butcher his own creation pretty well by himself, cough*DoubleZeta*cough.), will determine which is better: the Wing Zero or NT-1 Alex? The Alpha Azieru, or the Burning Gundam? The GP-02A or the Turn-X Gundam? The Char Aznable, or Zechs Merquise? (Waitaminute...) Does anybody even know some of the mecha mentioned? Oh well. And as always, we will edit out any mentions of drugs, blood, religion, profanity, sex, death, etc. (Turning this into another Gundam Wing, which is good for getting watchers, who don't know that it's the Universal Century squeezed into a 49-episode series. It might lose some stuff like character development and actual story, as well as realism, but those aren't important.), and paste together episodes so that we don't have to waste any more money on this. Also, since that Toonami is now aiming for 7-year olds, we will put this on Adult Swim, which is for (dramatic pause) 7-year olds who sleep really late or could operate the VCR! This is the moment you have (or have not) been waiting for! InterUniversal Gundam Fight! Ready? No? Go!

By the way, if you believe all this, then boy, do I have a great sale on bridges for you.

Seriously, this will also have fighters from non-Gundam shows, and the InterUniversal Gundam Fight Tournament will have different rules from the regular Gundam Fight. Here it is, if you get bored go and skip this to go straight into the story.

1. Anything that is made from a Gundarium or Gundanium alloy is allowed. If you meld the alloy outside any other metal, that is fine as well.

2. We do not hold responsible for any death or injury.

3. Fighters do not need to have the Mobile Trace System, although it is recommended.

4. The match is over when one Gundam cannot be operated any more, if a fighter resigns from the match, or they are down for ten seconds.

5. If a fighter does not come in a hour by their match begins, the opponent wins by default.

6. The fighters are only eliminated from the tournament if they are not in the top 25 rankings by the third round, Top 15 by the fourth, Top 12 for the fifth, and 1st for Battle Royale.

7. No fighters are allowed to leave the fighting arena when the match begins until the match is over.

8. Death will not be punished.

9. Cheaters will be kicked and banned from the tournament.

10. If a fighter resigns, the match is over at that instant.

11. After the fifth round, all fighters who are still participating must enter the Battle Royale, held in the Colony of Axis.

12. The only point of the InterUniversal Gundam Fight where you are eliminated if you lose a match is the preliminary round.

13. Anything else is allowed.

And now, we head straight into Neo-Hong Kong, where the InterUniversal Gundam Fight is signing up for competitors! There will be weird and absurd events that will take place, even before the tournament! However, there are conspiracies behind the tournament, and one certain Fighter is determined to find out what they are. Okay, no more introductions!

NOW! 

LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!!! 

GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY? 

GO!!

Episode 1: Welcome to Neo Hong Kong! Arrival of the Fighters!

Domon Kasshu walked back into Neo-Hong Kong for the second time. It was sunny, clear, and depressing. Along with him was Rain Mikamura, who quite couldn't figure out why Domon was so depressed. He was like this ever since that the Gundam Fight came back again, even after the Ulube-Dark Gundam incident. Whenever Rain tried to talk about it, Domon changed the topic to the other stupid-looking Gundams he had to face. Finally, Rain got the message and they walked quietly to their motel. Rain had this other feeling that his depression had also to do with the death of that fisherman, who died two years ago. The children with him had to go to foster homes, against their wishes. Domon found out what happened two months later, and until only recently blamed himself for it. Rain was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Domon already checked in. She ran after him, dodging several guests in her path.

Domon smiled as he opened the door to his room. He knew that Rain had been fussing over him too much, he could see that in her. Rain will catch up to me eventually, he thought. 

"Hey Domon! Nice to see you again!" Domon instantly recognized that voice. He turned around just be sure.

"Is that you, Allenby Beardsly? It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Domon said, grinning. Indeed, it has been a long time, about four years to be exact.

"When was the last time you saw me? Anyway, I have heard that the Gundam Fight was back, is that true Domon?"

"Yes, sadly. That's the only reason I'm here. I need to find out what is going on. The funny thing is, none of the colonies are affected by this. I thought that a Gundam Fight is to determine the ruler of Earth is. When I got word about this tournament, I went straight to Neo-Japan authorities. They had no clue about this. Hoping that they could get something from this, they allowed me to borrow the Burning Gundam. But enough about me, what about you?"

"Me? I'm waiting for some friends that I made before I met you. To tell you the truth, I didn't know that this will be taking place at all until someone told me. I'll guess that the Neo-Sweden government is going to bring the Nobel Gundam here as soon I tell them. Well, I guess that I need to go now, I'm sure that my friends are waiting. I'll introduce you to them when I meet up with them! See ya!" And with that, Allenby headed for the nearest elevator.

Domon thought to himself, 'If Allenby is here, then I wonder if the Shuffle Alliance is here also. Nah, my meeting was probably a coincidence. I do hope that Rain knows where I am. Heh, knowing her, she's going to yell at me when she finally gets here.' And with that he went inside. Before he closed the door, he had a bad feeling about something. Reopening the door, he looked around. He only saw two people, one looked probably in his twenties, but the other had a silver mask on, so he couldn't see his face. Domon was suspicious about the man in the mask, but decided not think about this much. 'Besides,' he thought as he went back inside, 'I'm probably way too paranoid. Maybe he has a sickness or something. Boy, I'm tired. I hope that Rain comes soon.' And with that, Domon went straight to bed.

-=+=-

Ryouga was lost again, and this time, he was somewhere in the Brazilian jungle. How he got there, only God knows. He was swatting mosquitoes the size of canned hams away with his umbrella, and to not waste any time cutting down oversized plants, he jumped from tree to tree. After jumping for half a day, he found himself in the Sahara. Again, one of his many mysterious traits. So when he stepped foot on the Antarctica, he become frustrated, and not for the first time. Stopping to rest, he looked up into the sky. Up there, he saw Akane. Sure, the aurora borealis was nice, but nothing was better that Akane. Then spotted Ranma from the distance, actually STEALING his Akane! He couldn't take it anymore.

"DIE RANMA!!!"

Ryouga jumped into the sky, but Ranma was getting away. He tried going higher, but Ranma was still out of his reach. As Ryouga reached the peak of his jump, Ranma started taunting him. Ryouga stated getting angrier, then turned depressed. He couldn't get to Ranma, much less beating him, and Akane was still in his greedy hands. He looked back to Ranma, who was still taunting him, and then...

"SHI SHI HODOUKAN!!!" The ki blast went straight into the sky, and Ranma disappeared from view. Instead, Ryouga saw another thing on the sky, but this time, it was coming down. Ryouga saw that it not much of a problem, but changed his mind when the object started getting larger. Soon, it was twenty times his size, and still growing. Then Ryouga saw what it was: a big giant robot! He just stood there, admiring it, until he realized that it was headed right for where he was! Running for his dear life, Ryouga cursed his bad luck and the Kami above.

-=+=-

Dende sneezed.

-=+=-

Ryouga ran for a hour, then thought that he was far enough away. He changed his mind when the robot actually hit the ice. He almost ran off the continent, before he stopped and remembered that he forgot his backpack back at the impact site. He ran back, avoiding the rush of penguins trying to get out of the way. Soon, the ocean of penguins was too much to avoid, so he jumped to from penguin to penguin, wondering this penguin crowd ran over his backpack. Then he wondered no longer, his backpack was in plain view, hanging from a glacier. He continued to run on the penguins, and leaped to the glacier. This is when he found out that people could NOT jump two miles, let alone two HUNDRED. He started to fall, and on the giant robot, no less. He tried waving his arms, but to no avail. His life started to flash before his eyes, which was mostly him trying to get out a hedge maze, when his fall started to slow. You must know something: Ryouga is not much of a panicky person, even if something unexplainable happens. So when he started to slow down, he did the next best thing to panicking: fainting. So he was unconscious when he landed in the giant robot's cockpit and activated it....

-=+=-

Pen Pen felt something was happened to his fellow creatures, but he didn't know what. His master, or slave, depending who you ask, was away talking about a very special mission to the two people who hang around her almost all the time. Pen Pen could nothing about his scared friends, so he just got himself more beer and sat in front of the couch. 

Meanwhile, Misato, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei was on a plane to Neo Hong Kong. Asuka was sleeping, Shinji was looking outside, and Rei was doing nothing much. Suddenly, Misato came out from nowhere and woke Asuka up. None of the children knew what was happening, except that they were going to Neo Hong Kong to fight in their Evas. After getting the attention of all the pilots, Misato put the details to their mission.

"So, you guys want to know why we're doing this? First off, he have learned that an Angel is in the area, so we're using the Gundam Fight tournament as a cover. Also, people at NERV want to see if we could get some of new skills and techniques to fight future Angels during the matches. Also, the technology could be useful, too. Don't think of this as a mission, think of this as a trip." She added, noticing the boredom on Asuka's face.

"Yeah, whatever. Wake me up when we get there."

"But we're already here."

"WHAT?! I look awful! You should've told me earlier!" And with that, she sped toward the nearest restroom.

Shinji had other concerns. "Does everyone back home know about this?"

"Yeah sure, it's all covered. Don't worry." Misato assured him.

"Okay, I guess."

-=+=-

Somewhere at Tokyo-3

"WHAT?!?! THEY WENT TO A GUNDAM CONVENTION WITHOUT TELLING ME?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!"

-=+=-

Ranma finally reached Neo Hong Kong. This place was a perfect place to get away from the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. But he started to get bored, and he forgot to bring money. Ranma was starting to think that this was a huge mistake, at least there had be something happening around here. 

"Man, this is boring. At least at home, there was amazons, Kuno, and all this other weird stuff. This place has nothing. I mean, there has to be some lunatics around here..."

Then he saw it: an advertisement for the Gundam Fight. 

"That's it! I'll go in the Gundam Fight, and then I'll have something to do! This is much better than being beaten up or poisoned by Akane! Technology has done SOMETHING right! Watch out, world! Ranma is going to join the Gundam Fight!" And in his zeal, he forgot that he didn't have a Gundam.

-=+=-

Begin Conversation

Akane - "But father, why do I have to go to Neo Hong Kong?"

Soun - "Because I have heard of a martial arts tournament there, and everyone from around the world is going to be there. Besides, I have heard that the famous Gundam Fighter Domon Kasshu is going to be there! This is a great opportunity for the Tendo family! Meeting the great hero who saved the world! He might tell us some great fighting techniques!"

Akane - "What about Ranma? We need to keep looking for him!"

Nabiki - "Dad, I cannot leave without any notice! I have a business here, you know, and I need the money."

Soun - "Nabiki, I have heard that the winner of the tournament gets over a hundred GOLD bullion. PURE gold."

Nabiki - "Well, I could get some profit over there somehow, I guess."

Kasumi - "Oh my, where are we going to sleep there?"

Soun - "Don't worry, I have it all planned out! I have a few friends over there who would gladly invite us over."

Kasumi - "And what about Mr. Saotome?"

Soun - "We'll bring him over, too."

Akane - "And Ranma?"

Nabiki - "Don't worry about him; he's already over there. I also have a few sources there too."

Soun - "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get packed!"

End Conversation

-=+=-

"Hey, Daisuke! I know where Ranma is!"

-=+=-

Somewhere outside Neo Hong-Kong.

"So, Spike, are you sure they are here? It's like a sauna in here!" Jet asked for the third time. Jet had to stay with Ed because she got the flu, but she sure didn't act like it. He couldn't handle the intense heat, and the fact that Ed was starting to annoy him didn't help either. Why didn't he get an air conditioner when that salesman came around? Why couldn't he be outside? What is taking Ed so long to find the group? His thoughts were cut short when Spike answered him.

"Yes, for the third time! It's much hotter outside then inside! Did any of you come up with anything yet?" Spike was traveling around the city, and big places were next to his list of things he hated, next to children, animals, and women with attitude. He knew that the Gundam Fight was coming up soon, and the people they were trying to catch is definitely going to enter. However, Spike was determined to get them before then. Maybe Faye has better luck.

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME!!" Maybe not. 

After searching for over a half a day, and coming up with nothing, Spike was ready to quit. He stopped by a nearby hotel, hoping that they will come to him instead. Not a moment later did he arrive that Spike saw them. A man in his twenties and a man with a silver mask. He thanked Kami,

-=+=-

Dende sneezed again.

-=+=-

and moved around a crowd. After he got out of the crowd, he ran toward the two. Before he got to him however, everyone got silent. Then, Spike heard a familiar tune....

"HA! I found you again, Spike, Space Cowboy!" Spike immediately knew who it was.

"GOD, I hope it's not... him..." He said, with a look of utter disgust on his face. Before he could finish, a ninja on a horse exploded from one of the windows. Everybody turned to look.

"It is I, Andy, Space Ninja!" the horseman exclaimed. Spike's jaw dropped to the floor. After putting his mouth back in place, he pointed at Andy, speechless.

"I knew that it was you! I KNEW that you were the one behind all this chaos!" Andy continued. Spike broke out of his trance and yelled back at Andy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DID NOTHING! NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME!!"

"I figured that once I gave you the title of Space Cowboy, you'll finally be able to be do some justice! Now I find out that you don't even deserve the title of space cowboy!" Once that they knew that they had nothing to worry about, the other people inside resumed their business. The pair started to leave the hotel.

"Look, I didn't do anything, so quit bothering me! I don't have time for this!" He noticed that the duo already left.

"I'll see about that. Okay, ex-spa-" Before he could finish, Spike started a sprint straight to the exit. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" 

Andy reared up his horse and rode around to cut Spike off. Spike, knowing that he'll do that, jumped onto a empty moving elevator so that even if Andy did reach him, he couldn't stop him. The ninja predicted Spike's move and took out his bow and arrow. He shot an arrow at the elevator cables, making it fall to the floor so that Spike had to get on the ground. To his surprise, Spike leaped onto the chandelier and hung on. Falling would mean instant death. 

Andy wasn't done yet. He took another arrow and shot it at the chandelier that held Spike. Acting desperately, the bounty hunter jumped at another chandelier, but missed. Luckily, two furniture movers were in the process of taking out a mattress. But they weren't taking out a mattress for nothing. When Spike landed on it, he bounced back up to the third floor. This time, he did get a grip on the chandelier.

Now the entire hotel was in pandemonium. Everyone was struggling to get out, and thus running over Andy in the process. Seeing that Andy was now out of commission, he swung the chandelier until it was high enough to jump off from, then leaped toward the windows. Breaking the glass window into pieces, Spike soared across the sky... or not. 

"AHH!!!!!" He forgot that he just jumped from the third floor! Flailing his arms unsuccessfully, Spike knew that it was the end. Fortunately, luck was with him again as the now revived Andy broke through the window to try and find the space cowboy. He never had a chance.

Fifteen seconds later, Spike got up from the now crushed ninja, and started chase once more. Already, however, he could see that the masked man and his friend was nowhere to be seen.

-=+=-

In another part of the motel, it seemed that nothing ever happened. That was good for Rain, who got lost after several minutes of her arrival. Every time she turned a corner, she was positive that she was there a few minutes ago. She already tried to communicate with Domon using her cell phone, but Domon didn't answer. After walking into the wrong room for the fiftieth time, she was ready to quit. Conveniently, Allenby was in the same floor at the time, so when she saw Rain wandering from room to room, she decided to help out.

"Hey Rain, long time no see."

"Allenby! Have you seen Domon?"

"What, is that a way to talk to a friend you didn't see for four years? Just kidding. Yes, I saw Domon go into his room in the morning. Why weren't you with him?"

"Some kind of a joke, I guess. So Allenby, are you here for the Gundam Fight?"

"No, I'm waiting for some friends, but they said they would be late. Here, I'll show you the way to your room." So the two friends and former rivals talked about their lives and such, but we'll just cut to this scene here:

-=+=-

"Well, peace is great and all, but I want some action in my life! Nothing is happening ever since we threw away the mobile suits! I'm so BORED! Sure, wandering around the world is good for-"

"Duo. SHUT. UP." In case you were wondering, the five 'famed' Gundam pilots just so happened to meet up at Neo Hong-Kong at the exact time and place: the same hotel that Domon and Rain were in. They met at the fifth floor, whereas Allenby and Rain are at the fourth, Domon is on the third, Allenby's room is on the second, and Spike and Andy are blasting toy guns at each other on the first. Never mind about the events on the first floor, let's go back to the GW boys, shall we?

Well, they aren't talking much. Oh, what do we have here?

"Hey Zechs! And Noin! What are guys doing here?"

"Heh, Duo, I see you haven't changed, even after all this time. Basically, we're taking a break from Mars to visit Earth once more. So, what have you done all these years?"

"Well, actually, not much happened. I left the colony because it was getting boring over there. How about you, Heero?"

"Not much. Just getting away from Relena, that's all."

Quatre spoke up. "Pretty much the same. I'm here to relax."

"......."

"I'll take it by your silence that you feel the same, Trowa. You know, life as a civilian is getting real old. Why I-."

"DUO. SHUT. UP."

Zechs laughed. Well, it was nice to meet up with old friends. But he had other things in mind, more important things. Perhaps they would -.

"Hey, have you heard about the Gundam Fight taking place here?"

Silence, as every single person there stared at Duo, mouths gaping open. (Well, not Trowa, he forgot how to do that.) Then Zechs spoke up.

"The Gundam WHAT?!" He couldn't believe it. Every single person knew that war was over and mobile suits were destroyed! Gone! How could there be a Gundam here, much less anywhere else in the world? Maybe he hadn't heard Duo correctly. "Say that again, Duo."

"The Gundam Fight, that's going to held here, in Neo Hong-Kong! That's why I came here! I just finished signing up!" Noin was getting suspicious. How could only Duo know of this, and not them? Judging the fact that even Heero was astonished meant that the Preventers didn't know of this either! "Who told you about this?"

"Eh... from a very, very familiar person. I'll spare you the details but while I was going to visit Mariemaia and Une, I just happened to meet up with one of our old friends. His name is.."

-=+=-

"... Domon, so he's here too, along with almost all of our players.... Perfect. With all this energy going to be released soon, I will soon be able to recreate and reconstruct the Devil.... and soon, I will be the ruler of the universe! With him under my command, none shall oppose me! But first....."

-=+=-

Next time, on InterUniversal Gundam Fight!

As the last few players arrive at Neo Hong-Kong, Domon gets a visit from one of his old friends, Sai Sici! And all chaos breaks loose when the Galaxy Police, Gene Starwind, and the two bounty hunters try to nab the same person: the man in the mysterious Silver Mask! Also, when some few travelers from the planet Zi, Duelists, Tamers, Half-Demons, Z-Fighters, Magic Knights, Sailor Senshi, a Card Captor, and Goddesses, come to Neo Hong, one thing's for sure: that place is NOT going to last very soon! But who is the evil demon that is trying to bring back the Dark Gundam? And what's this? Only one man, Quattro Bageena, is out to stop him? Who is he? Find out in the next episode:

Episode Two: Trouble at Neo Hong-Kong! The Last Players Enter! Ready? GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Even the computer I'm using is rented!

Author's Notes: Well, for the first part, I hope that this is the story that I finally get to finish! After watching Char's Counterattack for the fiftieth time, I finally came up with an fanfic idea that has to do with G Gundam! And yes, that IS Quattro Bageena. This might feel rushed, but in reality, this WAS rushed. Also, I'm going to use some references to Domon W in the story soon, and I'm going to stick with the manga version of Tenchi. I hope that I get reviews, not flames. One last thing: Let's duel with MS. 


End file.
